


It Hurts Me

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Elvis Presley - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Serenade, Song Lyrics, a bit of angst, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kassandra invites Kyra to a secluded place for a nice evening where it's just the two of them





	1. Chapter 1

Inspired by this amazing work by [hiyo-art (who now goes under the name madamelotus)](https://madamelotus.tumblr.com/). Go check her out! Her work is amazing!


	2. It Hurts Me

"Where are you taking me to, Spartan?" Kyra said after having followed Kassandra into the forrest in the outskirts of the city; they'd been walking since the sun started to tinge the sky in a red color and now the moon was out in the sky granting them light to see where they were going. Kyra normally would be suspicious and reaching for her dagger, but it was Kassandra; who was leading her somewhere far to 'Have an evening to themselves' as the Spartan had put it when she had proposed it after a meeting.

"We're almost there-" Kassandra pushed aside a branch that was bloking their way and held it so Kyra could pass "I'm sorry it's taken so long. i could swear it was nearer. It's just a behind that tree over there"

Kassandra signaled with her head to a tree with a wide trunk and Kyra simply sighed and said "Must be difficult to meassure distances properly when you are used to just climb and jump around to get where you need"

Kassandra laughed sheepishly as Kyra passed by and took a moment to steal a glance of Kyra's beautiful body, forgetting she was holding a branch until Kyra turned around and met her gaze, an eyebrow lifted up as Kyra caught Kassandra staring "Are you coming, Spartan? After this journey, it'd be a shame to enjoy by myself...whatever you wanted to show me"

"Yeah, I'll be coming-" Kassandra said as a blush settled on her face that made Kyra smile tenderly at the woman, yet she couldn't help but wonder what had the fearsome warrior so timid. Kassandra realized what she had just said and as she let the branch go back to it's natural position, she corrected herself "I'll be coming along, that is!"

Kassandra caught up to where Kyra was standing and led them past the tree, where a sight Kyra was not expecting awaited them: In the middle of what could easliy be considered the wilderness, someone had placed statues of the Muses that were so incredibly beautiful and detailed that it seemed like the Muses had been attacked by a Gorgon with the capacity of petrifying the goddesses of the arts. And in front of that particular set of beauty, was all the necessary items for a lovely candle lit dinner: Wine jars, grapes and food in abundance.

"I found this running around-" Kassandra broke the silence that had taken over both of them as Kyra admired the statues "I know you're into this kind of thing so I thought you'd like it"

"Long walks that lead to very beautiful sculptures of the Muses? I didn't know it was a thing" Kyra quipped and Kassandra laughed, the lovely sound of it enticing Kyra to feel more relaxed and ask in a playful manner "And much less did I know it was a thing to leave food and wine so fresh and set to made a dinner for two as offerings to the Gods"

"I-uh-" Kassandra got incredibly nervous and blushed as she clashed her index fingers together, speaking hurriedly in a single breath "No-that's no a-I thought that well-you know-you'd enjoy something to eat and drink after all this walking and climbing and it's a beautiful night! So I-"

Kyra chuckled and kissed Kassandra on the cheek tenderly, freezing Kassandra on the spot.

Then Kyra said next to Kassandra's ear in a whisper "Thank you. It's lovely" and it was as if Kassandra had died and was being blessed by Aphrodite herself, for all the joy in her body could not be explained any other way than the Goddess of Love reaching out and patting Kassandra in the back saying 'You did good'

Kyra walked and sat near the food, which was resting a top of a wooden piece of furniture that seemed new. Picking a grape from amongst the food, Kyra spoke with a teasing tone "You must be hungry too, Spartan. Or is it that you are such an amazing warrior that such things as food and drink are beneath you?"

Kassandra jolted awake and joined Kyra; soon the two of them were eating in a comfortable silence as Kyra and Kassandra stole glances of each other discreetly and miserably failing to fool the other one as they did so. The mere fact of being in each other's company was such an enjoyable thing in itself that it seemed like there was not much to talk about other than how beautiful the place was: The statues, the view of the sky and each other. This last part of the beauty of tonight caused quite a bit of pain in Kassandra and an ache in her heart made itself know once more, as it had been ever since Kassandra had accepted she liked Kyra as more than a friend or a fellow warrior.

Kyra was with Thaletas and Kassandra refused to break them apart for her selfish needs and her even more selfish love: She was a warrior, a Spartan that was destined to find glorious death in the battlefield. Thaletas, with all his flaws, was a good man; he fought for his city and the freedom of his people. He would live long and happy years and Kyra deserved someone who would there with her as she lived those same long, blessed years. All Kassandra could offer Kyra was her love for as long as there was breath in her chest and while she liked to think that Kyra would correspond her if she spoke her feelings, Kassandra felt it was the wrong thing to do given how it would all end in tears.

"What's wrong, Kassandra?" Kyra broke the silence, concern clear on her face as she asked the Spartan in a pleading tone "What troubles you?"

"It's-" Kassandra swallowed a knot in her throat that had formed as she thought of how useless all of it was "It's probably nothing"

"How can nothing trouble you?" Kyra raised an eyebrow and Kassandra knew she was made. There would be no way to hide this (and she doubted she could hide it, not for much longer)

"It's-love. Problems I have in that aspect" Kassandra tried to conceal as much as she could but the astonished glance Kyra gave her was not going to go away and neither was the inquisitiveness of the Athenian.

"Someone doesn't love you? And here I thought it was as impossible as Prometheus leaving his prison. You're a blesisng from the Gods and whoever he is, he is a fool for not loving you"

"She-" Kassandra corrected Kyra shyly as she blushed faintly "And it's not that she doesn't love me-" Kassandra corrected herself as she played with her braid "Well, I don't know if she does. I know she's too good for me and that's she with a man but that's not the problem."

Kassandra was so nervous to betray herself and just spoke without being able to control herself "Well-it kind of is part of the problem but the better part of the problem is that I'm too far beneath her and she doesn't deserve what I would end up doing to her"

Kyra sat where she was in silence as she processed what she'd just been told and then, once she had decided on what to say, spoke up with a soothing voice "First of all, I didn't know you and I had the same affinity for Sappho and her works-" Kyra took a more relaxed position, laying back and resting on one arm as she said "And believe me when I tell you this, Spartan: You have the problem wrong. Nobody is deserving of you, Kassandra. You're a Goddess, I'm sure of it. Daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, blessed with the God of War's skill in all things that are violent while also within you lies the beauty and grace that are a signature of the Goddess of Love and Beauty"

"I am beyond flattered by your compliments-" Kassandra blushed harder "But I am unworthy of such things. If anyone's beauty is to be praised, it is yours"

"Allow us to say we find each other beautiful-" It was in that moment that Kyra made sense of everything and it came down to her as a flood. All except one thing "And say what we feel. I'll start: I am flattered, Kassandra. But I have to ask why would it end in tears"

"I'm a Spartan, Kyra-" Kassandra said dryly, not daring to look at Kyra in the eye as she spoke her mind "The only death that I'll ever find acceptable is the one that comes upon me in battle. I do not wish for a long life or a happy old age. I long for battle and a quick death that bathes me in the glory of all those who fall in combat"

"Even more so than me?" Kyra said bluntly, knowing both of them were past masking their feelings.

"I'm not sure. And that's part of the problem-" Kassandra looked at Kyra's eyes as she said what she truly believed deep down in her heart "You deserve to be someone's everything forever. Thaletas-He has his flaws but he loves you and would easily give you a happy, long life in peace. I can only give you my heart for as long as I live; but when I die, you'll be alone in tears and will curse my name and the day we met"

"You would not see old age with me if I asked?" Kyra saw Kassandra's point but felt like she could maybe convince her that there was more in life than the glory all Spartans sought.

"I'm not sure. And you don't deserve this...uncertainty" Kassandra's every word was laced with this stern tone that made it sound like Kassandra hated herself for doing this to Kyra and herself and cursed the Gods for the path they both walked in life "Thaletas already gives you enough problems as is"

They both sat there in silence, admiring whatever two people like Kassandra and Kyra could find admirable -which was another way of saying who knows what they were doing, stting there in abslute silence beneath the sky and the brilliant stars- until Kassandra decided to try her luck at putting something out there. She had hated the lessons back in her childhood but had decided to try and woo Kyra when she had planned this visit, in what seemed like a lifetime ago but was jsut a couple days ago. Now, all she wanted was to say how she felt, as useless as it was.

Kyra looked at Kassandra intrigued as the Spartan brought out a lyre and shyly started to play a slow, sad tune and sang with a clear heartache:

_It hurts me to see him treat you the way that he does_  
_It hurts me to see you sit and cry_  
_When I know I could be so true_  
_If I had someone like you_  
_It hurts me to see those tears in your eyes_

Kyra had heard that the Spartans also trained in arts and dancing but had never actually seen or heard one do so. Yet Kassandra could easily make a living out of this and not of the spear and sword, her voice so moving she was hypnotyzed as Kassandra kept singing her feelings.

_The whole town is talking, they're callin' you a fool_  
_For listening to his same old lies_  
_And when I know I could be so true_  
_If I had someone like you_  
_It hurts me to see the way he makes you cry_

Kassandra honestly felt Thaletas lied to Kyra with his wandering eyes and his flirtful talk that had been flung to at least every woman in Athens, herself included. If she was with Kyra, she'd only would speak the sweet, soft words to Kyra in her ear as the sweet nothings that lovers say after they adore each other's bodies

_You love him so much, you're too blind to see_  
_He's only playing a game_  
_He's never loved you, not like I would_  
_And darling, don't you know you're wasting your time_

Kassandra and Kyra were entranced in this song; the Spartan finally finding some relief from the constant ache she felt in her heart and the Athenian in the way that Kassandra played the lyre and sang just as masterfully as she could wield a sword and a spear.

_I know that he never will set you free_  
_Because he's just that kind of guy_  
_But if you ever tell him you're through_  
_I'll be waiting for you_

Kassandra's voice peaked as she brought the song to an end and a single tear slid down her face at all she had inside her finally released into the world

_Waiting, to hold you so tight_  
_Waiting, to kiss you goodnight_  
_Yes, darling, if I had someone like you_

Kassandra brought the song to an end and they just sat there in an undescribable silence. Kyra stood up and Kassandra readied herself to be left alone with her silly feelings, but the Athenian went up the short distance to Kassandra, and cupping her face delicately with both hands as she leaned down, Kyra kissed Kassandra softly yet passionately. Kassandra sighed and Kyra used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and ravage the insides of the Spartan's mouth tenderly with her tongue. They stood like that in silence, frozen in place until they ran out of air and had to catch their breaths.

"It was beautiful, Kassandra-" Kyra said in the verge of tears as she"If I can have that which you promise even for a single moment, then it was worth it"

Kassandra smiled from ear to ear and stood up, took both of Kyra's hands in hers and spoke softly as she looked into her lovers eyes "Then it's yours. Now and always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kassandra sings is "It Hurts Me" by Elvis Presley with a few modifications by me


End file.
